Parodia CCs
by shadelight3
Summary: Esta historia es una parodia, si son fans a morir y no les gusta q sus personajes favoritos hagan cosas fuera de lo normal y graciosas en cierta forma XD pues este no es lugar. Esta serie es basada en CCs de CLAMP y no es con fines de lucro.


**Por favor, esto es una parodia, si son muy muy fans de CCs, pues los puede ofender, esto simplemente lo escribí cuando estaba en 3º de secundaria, jeje, ya pasaron 3 años y hasta ahora lo publico XD por eso algunas cosas que nada que ver. Si son tan amables de mandar un review! gracias, no importa si son quejas, sugerencias o cualquier tipo de comentarios, solo evitar malas palabras ¿si? bueno, ya lo advertí… no es Lemon pero tiene perversidades XDD aún así no es nada malo creo yo.**

**Este es solo apto para mayores de 14 años  
**

**Parodia CCs  
Estaba el grupo de amigos (Los de siempre: Sakura, Eriol, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Chijaru, Yamazaki, Rika y Naoko) sentados alrededor de una mesa. Jugaban a la botella, pues estaban aburridos y era el cumpleaños de Shaoran.  
-¿Quién quiere ser el primero?  
Nadie quería, les daba miedo que uno de los castigos que Naoko ponía les fuera a tocar. Era como si hubiera sido ayer...**

-Qué bien! Mi castigo es para Eriol!  
-o. O  
-Quiero que vallas al baño  
-Está bien :)  
-Pero...  
-Eh?  
-Cuando entres vas a...- Naoko le susurró algo al oído de Eriol...  
-Qué! O. O  
-Eso ó te va a ir peor  
Todos fueron al baño, y ahí estaba Eriol, arrodillado frente al retrete, primero lo alabó diciendo: -Salve el dios de los retretes. Después con una cara de asco levantó la vista al techo, respiró y hundió la cabeza en el agua.

-N.. a.. o.. k.. o..  
-Sí? Díganme?  
-Es que... el último castigo que pusiste - Rika  
-¿Cuál? El de salir corriendo por la calle con el bra...  
-No! Ese no! Ni nos lo recuerdes - Shaoran  
-Entonces cuando le pedí a Chijaru que bailara tubo con el poste de la luz?  
-NO! Ese tampoco! - Chijaru  
-¿Entonces cuál?  
-Ah... el del excusado, lo recuerdas? - Eriol  
-Ah si, cómo olvidarlo!   
-Pues... - Rika  
-Si no quieren, solo digan y no pongo castigos tan difíciles para ustedes  
-Ah, bueno... eso mismo - Sakura  
-Está bien ) entonces ¿quién es el primero?  
-Pues el festejado - Eriol  
Shaoran giró la botella y empezó el juego. Una pregunta para Sakura de parte de Takashi.  
-Oye, verdad o castigo?  
-Ah... verdad   
-Entonces dime: ¿por qué cada vez que la ciudad se pone en tinieblas ó todos caemos dormidos tu té quedas despierta? ¿Eres parte de la liga de la justicia ó algo así? ... Ó ... se pone la mano en la barbilla - ¡¡Eres parte de un grupo terrorista llamado Al que caiga!  
-Takashi... es Al caeda  
-Cómo sea... contesta!  
-Pues... Mejor denme un castigo  
-No, no... ahora me dicen  
-Bueno, la verdad es que un día, accidentalmente abrí un libro de magia y liberé los poderes ocultos que el libro contenía, entonces es mi obligación regresar esas fuerzas al libro... entonces como poseo magia, tengo la energía necesaria para mantenerme despierta...  
-Y esperas que creamos esas tarugadas...? El que dice las mentiras soy yo... anda confiesa!  
-Soy parte del grupo Al que caiga  
-JA! Lo sabía  
-Bueno, si, si, ya, el que sigue  
La botella se giró y el turno de castigar a Tomoyo por parte de Eriol  
-Verdad o castigo?  
-Ah... castigo   
-Bien:D entonces debes dar maromas hasta que te diga que te salió bien  
-Está bien U  
Primero se dio una muy rápido  
-No, no, más lento  
Se dio otra más lento  
-No, no, para empezar la maroma, debes agacharte más   
-Así?  
-No, inclínate un poco más  
-Así?   
-Sí  
Tomoyo dio un par de maromas más hasta que Eriol le dijo que estaba bien. Después Shaoran y Eriol se pararon y fueron un momento a la cocina.  
-Ya vez, te dije que no se les ve nada aunque se agachen  
-Pero yo creí que se agachaba más se le verían un poquito :(  
-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, Sakura hace malabares, maromas y demás... y nunca, nunca le he podido ver ni un poquito su ropa interior... tampoco a las de Sailor Moon ó a Kagome de Inu Yasha...   
-Entonces...  
-Me debes 100  
-Ah... toma...  
Volvieron a la sala donde estaban jugando. Donde ya habían girado la botella y ahora esperaban que se detuviera.  
-Ah, mi turno de castigar a Sakura!- Eriol  
-¿Por qué yo? Todo yo   
-Tienes mala suerte Sakura ¿Verdad ò castigo? mirándola maliciosamente  
-Ah... en fin... castigo  
Eriol no sabía con que castigar a la pobre niña.  
-Sería bueno castigar también a Shaoran, después de todo, 100 pesos son 100 pesos... haber... Ah! Ya sé! Sakura, quiero que vallas a la tienda que está en la esquina y pidas un preservativo... pero vas a ir con alguien más para que cheque que no hagas trampa... no puede ser mujer porque se echan la mano... así que Takashi ó Shaoran, porque como yo digo el castigo yo no participo...  
Sakura volteó a ver a Takashi, pero la mirada asesina de Chijaru la detuvo...  
-Si se atreve a escoger a Takashi, se muere pensaba Chijaru  
-A ver si escojo a Takashi, de seguro Chijaru me mata, Eriol dice que él no... Entonces... Shaoran viene conmigo  
Li se puso rojo... ¿Cómo iba a ir a una farmacia a pedir un condón? Más con Sakura, pero como no se podía rajar, no le quedó remedio.  
Antes de irse Eriol les dijo que si no compraban uno a los dos les iba a tocas castigo.  
Iban caminando por la calle y los demás los observaban por desde la casa.  
s-Buenas tardes señor  
v-Buenas, ¿Qué se les ofrece niños?  
s-Me podría vender un condón?  
v-Ah si, claro... entra un momento a un cuartillo y salió de nuevo - ¿Es para la escuela?  
sh-No  
V- Y para que lo quieren? O. O  
S- No es de su incumbencia Señor  
v-Eh? O. O y... de... cuál quieren?  
s-Shaoran... ¿cómo que de cuál?  
sh-Yo que sé!  
s-Eres hombre... sabes más que yo de esto  
sh-No... yo no  
S- no eres hombre? O. O u  
sh- No, yo no quise decir eso...  
s-Entonces dile al vendedor cuál quieres... yo no se si por tu culpa pase algo que nos afecte a los dos  
sh- te afectará a ti porque a mí no me afecta  
V- O . O  
s- Shaoran, es para los dos!  
Sh-Ah, Ok, Ok nos da unos SICO ultrasensitive  
V-¿Con lubricante? O. O!  
Sh-Ah... Si! También que sea el paquete de tres...  
V-Ok... aquí está O. O  
Sh- Si, porque capaz de que no nos sirven ... y luego tenemos que volver a comprar  
S-Está bien, confío en ti  
v- O. O   
Sh- :)  
v- 0.0?  
Regresaron a la casa, donde los recibieron muy animados por la hazaña  
-¿A quién le toca? 1Oo0°  
Giraron nuevamente la botella, Shaoran mandaba a Takashi.  
-Venga, ¿Verdad ó castigo?   
-Mmm... a ver... verdad  
-Muy bien... entonces dinos, ¿Porqué cada vez que dices mentiras cierras los ojos y empieza a sonar una musiquita rara? ¿¿Quién pone la música? Y otra cosa ¿¿Porqué siempre caigo en tus mentiras?  
-Ah... muy buena pregunta... la musiquita la pone la producción para que el programa tenga mas rating, lo que pasa es que trato de llamar la atención de Chijaru... así pasamos más tiempo a solas :D y siempre caes en mis mentiras porque eres igual ó más ingenuo que Sakura... y como de chiquitos siempre creyeron que el coco los iba a comer... ahora sufren las consecuencias creyendo todo lo que los demás les dicen... en cuanto a que cierro los ojos ... es para que no me remuerda la conciencia... ya que dice un antiguo proverbio chino que debes mentir con los ojos cerrados para evitar que alguien te lea los ojos y descubran las mentiras que dices... también utilizado por el hombre cavernícola... como observarán en el capitulo 89 de Ninjas mutantes del espacio contra los despiadados dinosaurios y su amigo Mr. Rat.  
-Ah... Ok, ahora todo tiene sentido o. O  
-Bien Shaoran, muy bien, se nota que te esfuerzas. u- Naoko  
Comenzaban a aburrirse de jugar a la botella, no había nada de emoción, o por lo menos el tipo de acción al que estaban acostumbrados, así que decidieron jugar semana inglesa.  
(Nota: descripción del juego; un hombre y una mujer se ponen de espaldas uno con otro de tal forma que no se puedan ver. Tienen que voltear a la derecha ó a la izquierda como ellos quieran mientras el resto va diciendo los días de la semana. Al final se cuenta las veces que coincidieron voltear al mismo lado y las que hicieron diferencia. Por cada diferencia, la mujer le da una cachetada, por cada igual se dan un beso. Si al final son puras cachetadas, el hombre tiene derecho a un beso. Si pasa lo contrario, puros besos, la mujer tiene derecho a una cachetada. Lo besos y cachetadas se dan alternadamente. P. D. Que divertido :D quisiera jugar con David Beckham y con Tom Welling :D )  
Primero, como no sabían exactamente quienes jugar, hicieron al azar.   
Eriol y Sakura eran los primeros.  
-Momento, yo no juego   
-Ándale Eriol, no seas cobarde.  
-Es que ella no me gusta...  
-Ándale cobarde...  
-Uh, que no quiero  
-Algún otro voluntario?  
-Takashi dice que él no! Chijaru  
-¿Yo dije eso?  
-Si, tu dijiste amenazándolo con el puño   
-Si, yo dije eso! S  
-Entonces tu Shaoran... ¿Shaoran? ¿Dónde estás?  
-Creo que fue al baño...   
-No, ahí está! Él que está junto a esa cortina  
-Ándale, ven para acá...   
-NO! Le toca a Eriol... si no quiere con Sakura, cambien por Tomoyo...  
-Y porque Tomoyo?  
-Porque se me ocurre... ó a Rika...  
-Uh... nada, nada... mejor lo original - Rika  
-Está bien - Sakura  
Eriol y Sakura se pararon y el juego comenzó. Lunes, Martes, Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes, Sábado, Domingo. Eriol puede leer la mente, así que volteó todas en contra a Sakura, ósea cachetadas, menos una, para que a Shaoran le diera más rabia que nada.  
-Empecemos   
-Clap! 1 Clap! 2 Clap! 3 Clap! 4 Clap! 5 Clap! 6 y...   
-NO !  
-NO !  
-Eh ?  
Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban con una mirada muy fea, les daría coraje que se dieran un beso...  
-Si, dénselo, pobre Eriol, después de tantas cachetadas merece un beso - Naoko  
-Ni se les ocurra - Tomoyo  
-Vamos chicos... a lo suyo - Takashi  
-NO! Sakura, no lo hagas! - Shaoran  
-¿Porqué habría de hacerte caso? ... ¿Estás celoso? - Sakura  
-Eh? ¿Cómo crees? - Shaoran  
-Ah pues dame una mejor explicación! - Sakura  
-Ah... bueno, si, tu me... me... - Shaoran  
-¿Ahora eres borrego ó tartamudo?- Sakura   
-No! Tu me gustas mucho - Shaoran  
-... Oye, te pedí una buena explicación! -Sakura  
- U eso no es una buena explicación?-Tomoyo  
-No, eso solo demuestra que eres un cobarde ¿Porqué no me habías dicho? - Sakura   
-Ay si ¡Hola Sakura! ¿Cómo estás? Eres el amor de mi vida - Shaoran  
-Pues pudiste decir eso - Sakura   
-Ah no, no lo creo, estás loca si crees que me iba a declarar. Se supone que eso nunca debe pasar porque si no se acaba la serie y el rating baja, los protagonistas solo se dicen que se gustan al final de la serie y la mayoría de las veces no pasa nada para que los fanáticos rueguen e imploren más y por la falta de respuestas escriban Fan Ficción. Además no nos pagarían igual l - Shaoran  
-Ah sí? Pues mira Sakura toma a Eriol y le da un beso de 9.7 segundos hasta que Tomoyo los separa tomando a Eriol por la nuca  
-Tomoyo ¿Qué pasa? - Sakura  
-Nada querida SA KU RA! Solo que le diste un beso a Eriol sabiendo que ... - Tomoyo  
-Que te gusto? Eriol con una gran sonrisa  
-NO! Hasta crees iluso, que ella tiene prometido  
-Qué? Yo no tengo novio!-Sakura  
-Claro que si -Tomoyo  
-Ah si? No lo recuerdo! - Sakura  
-A lo que quiero llegar es que ahora no lo tienes pero en el último capítulo, Shaoran debe de serlo! Está en el libreto! ¿¿Recuerdas la última línea? Nos volveremos a ver? - Tomoyo  
-Ah! Ahora lo recuerdo! Y Eriol se regresa a Inglaterra! - Sakura  
-¡¡Pero no me quiero regresar! - Eriol  
-Pues te quedes ó no, nadie te va a pagar... y el estudio donde se supone vives lo van a ocupara para gravar Con sello de Mujer.-Naoko  
-Qué? ¿No me quedo con ninguna de ustedes? -Eriol  
-Pues no - Tomoyo  
-Ay no puede ser! Y ya que me había echo a la idea de hacer una de esas escenas con ustedes:( - Eriol  
- D Sakura va a ser mi novia? ¡¡¡Qué bien!- Shaoran  
-Yo no lo veo tan bien, ¿Cómo que el tomate prieto se queda con una y yo con ninguna? - Eriol  
-Pues ya vez, la producción manda! ¡¡Viva la producción!- Shaoran  
-Oigan, y que pasa conmigo- Takashi  
-Sigue siendo un cobarde y solo tienes valor para invitar a Chijaru a salir los domingos... -Tomoyo   
-Qué? Nunca me va a decir nada Chijaru  
-No, y tu tampoco le dices nada...! - Naoko  
-Y ya que nunca se dicen nada, Chijaru ¿quieres ser mi novia? Eriol  
-Qué?  
-Si, el mentiroso no dice nada, quiero que seas mi novia - Eriol  
-Ah no, eso primero sobre mi cadáver Takashi  
-No, déjalo Takashi, es más valiente que tú! - Shaoran  
-Ah si? Oye Naoko ¿¿Quieres ser mi novia? - Takashi  
-Qué? Están locos todos ustedes? - Tomoyo  
-Dile a Eriol, él empezó! Takashi  
-Oigan... si a esas vamos ... eh... Tomoyo ¿¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Shaoran  
-Oigan y porqué a mi nadie me pela? Rika  
-Porque no queremos reprobar el curso... por cierto, dile al profesor Terada que se nota que está atrás de esa planta artificial - Eriol  
-Eh? ¿Cuándo llegó?  
-Cuando mencionamos lo de jugar a la semana inglesa Naoko  
-Volviendo a lo nuestro... qué Tomoyo? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
Qué? Se supone que te quedas conmigo- Sakura  
-Pues si, pero tu no me quieres-Shaoran  
-Ay ya, era broma, te quiero mucho- Sakura  
-Si, vele a contar esos cuentos a tu abuelo! Shaoran  
-Es la verdad! - Sakura  
-Entonces... mmm... Tomoyo, retiro la oferta.  
-Eres un patético psicópata ¿Dónde quedó el amor que nos teníamos? ¿¿Cómo te podré olvidar? ¿Dónde están las promesas de amor eterno que me hiciste:( - Tomoyo  
-Tomoyo, duraron menos de 10 segundos - Takashi  
-Lo sé, pero siempre quise decir eso Tomoyo  
-Entonces... Sakura es novia de Shaoran? - Naoko  
-No, hasta que me lo pida... anda, pídeme que sea tu novia - Sakura  
-Ah... yo... yo... eh... rojo como semáforo   
-Ay que niño tan... tan... cobarde eres Sakura  
-Ay, es que no es lo mismo decirlo cuando estamos discutiendo a decirlo así enfrente de ti con todos viéndonos... siempre me imaginé que sería romántico y solos... y esto no tiene nada de romántico...-Shaoran  
-Un momento... Eriol - ¿¿Tenías fantasías con Sakura?  
-Ah? O. O - Sakura  
-Acabas de decir que soñabas con ella - Eriol  
-Eres un degenerado envidioso porque no te quedaste con nadie! Shaoran  
-Qué dices? ya me declaré a... a... no me acuerdo a quien me declaré... pero si lo hice... solo que no me han contestado- Eriol  
-Si, se le declaró a Chijaru y Takashi por coraje se le declaró a Naoko- Tomoyo  
-Si, y nadie ha respondido nada...-  
-Entonces Chijaru ¿¿qué dices?   
-Que conteste primero Naoko!  
-Bueno... no quiero ser tu novia Takashi...  
-Pero porqué?  
-Ya me imagino... cuando seas impuntual ó se te olvide algo ... las mentiras con las que me saldrías!  
-Ah... bueno... entonces... ¿Tu no quieres ser mi novia Tomoyo?  
-No!  
-¿Porqué no?  
-Por lo mismo que Naoko  
-Acéptalo amigo, nadie diferencia tus mentiras  
-Nadie! Nadie me quiere! Soy un fenómeno de la naturaleza! - Yamazaki  
-Ya, ya, calma, a de haber alguien en este gran mundo que si te quiera... creo. - Eriol   
-Chijaru te quiere- Tomoyo  
-Como sabes? - Takashi  
-Porque te dio un osito de peluche - Naoko  
- Si! Al que llamaste Malvavisco! - Chijaru  
-Ahora lo recuerdo! El que tenía un listón rojo Takashi  
-Ese mismo... por cierto ¿Dónde está?  
-Eh... ah... en... no lo se  
-Qué? Como que no sabes!  
-Lo siento, olvidé donde lo puse... pero... Takashi con los ojos cerrados- porqué no vamos a mi casa a buscarlo? con los ojos abiertos  
- - Comprendió la indirecta - Ah si, a buscarlo, claro, vamos, ahora regresamos, vamos a buscar a malvavisco  
-Pero no se tarden- Eriol  
-Cállate dándole un zape en la cabeza tárdense y váyanse por la sombrita  
-Si, tárdense mucho!  
-Bueno solo quedamos nosotros... y Shaoran y Sakura...? - Naoko  
-No se ¿Vieron a dónde se fueron? - Tomoyo  
-No, pero seguro que están en el cuarto de Shaoran- Eriol  
-Ahora resulta que lees la mente- Rika  
-Pues digamos que tengo esa virtud - Eriol  
-Ay si, y yo puedo levitar- Rika  
-Si, puedo saber ahora mismo que Naoko está pensando en todas, y digo todas, las posibilidades de lo que pueda estar pasando en el cuarto de Shaoran ¿Cierto? - Eriol  
-Eh? Si, como supiste - Naoko   
-Porque leo la mente - Eriol  
-Ó porque es obvio... todos sabemos lo lujuriosa que es Naoko- Rika  
-Bueno, puedo decirte que Tomoyo está pensando en un cerdito rosa montado en un elefante que hace equilibrios en la cuerda floja ayudado por un paraguas ¿Verdad que si? - Eriol  
-Si... - Tomoyo  
-Ya ven... Eriol  
-Claro y yo levito - Rika  
-Ay, pero que digo la verdad- Eriol  
-Pues yo también... mira Rika comenzó a levitar  
-Haber dicho esto antes... me ahorrabas las molestias .- Eriol  
-Pues tu de desconfiado - Naoko  
-y.. dónde obtuviste tus poderes..? - Tomoyo  
-Un día, mi mamá estaba horneando galletas, entonces fue a la tienda y me dejó desmoldándolas, en eso llegó un peluche amarillo flotando... muy lindo! D que me dijo que si le daba una galleta me daba el poder de levitar... es que el pobrecito tendía mucha hambre y su ama no le había dado de comer, así que le di una... por eso levito! - Rika  
-Ay Keroberos! Ah bien, entonces vamos al cuarto de Shaoran a espiarlos! - Eriol  
-Está bien - Rika  
-Vamos Tomoyo y Naoko  
Llegaron al cuarto de Shaoran y la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro... así que Rika y Eriol tuvieron que levitar, pero para que Tomoyo y Naoko pudieran ver, Eriol cargó a Tomoyo y Rika a Naoko, así todos podrían ver... Pero la ventana estaba tapada por algo que parecía un trozo viejo de tela, así que tenían que pensar en un nuevo plan.  
-Qué hacemos?  
-¿Volvemos la puerta transparente?  
-Si... como si pudieras!  
-Si puedo   
-Y yo levito  
- Sabemos que levitas  
-Ahí está! Vuelve entonces la puerta transparente!  
-Ash! Ya voy!  
Ahí pudieron ver lo que pasaba:  
Shaoran y Sakura estaban ... la verdad no se que hacían, Shaoran le decía cosas a medias, como tartamudo, hasta que Sakura se aburrió  
-Te amo Sakura  
-Y yo a ti Shaoran  
-Puedo... yo... Estaba con la cara enrojecida  
-Siiiiii... puedes queeeee?  
-Qué si puedo... yo... eh... tomarte de la mano  
-Siiiiiii... qué más?  
-Pu... pue... puedo... darte un ... un ... beso?  
-Claro Shaoran se acercó a Sakura quien tenía los ojos cerrados ... faltaba muy poco... ya casi... de repente MUAC! Un beso en el cachete! ( tanto para eso!)   
-Ash! Pero que valiente eres mi amor- Li estaba muuuuy rojo Ven acá Lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó salvajemente en la boca... Shaoran estaba paralizado, del rosa, pasó al rojo claro, luego fuerte, más fuerte, azul claro, azul fuerte, morado hasta que...  
-YAAAA VASTAAAA!  
Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko y Rika tumbaron la puerta...  
-Ya deja al pobrecito de Shaoran  
-Eh? Sakura lo soltó como a un muñeco y se paró  
-Déjalo, lo vas a asfixiar  
-Por cierto... Que beso, ¿Me das uno?   
-Cállate pervertido! Tomoyo le dio un golpe en el estómago  
-Auch!  
-Oigan, miren, Shaoran sigue morado!   
-¿Ya se murió?  
-No se, tócalo  
-Ah no... tócalo tú, eres su novia!  
Todos rodeaban el cuerpo inerte de Shaoran. Eriol lo pateó un poco y dijo:   
-Definitivamente está muerto  
-Ay Sakura! ¡¡Te van a acusar de homicidio! Lo mataste de asfixia!  
-No creo que sea asfixia... miren... si fuera asfixia tendría cara de sufrimiento y eso definitivamente no es sufrimiento...  
-Ay Sakura... que fogosa  
-yaa  
-Entonces eso significa que... murió por vergüenza?  
-Eso parece  
-Entonces ya no hay pastel ni fiesta?  
-No! Vamos a mi casa y allá nos comemos el pastel  
-Si! Vamos!  
-OkZ!  
-También llévense los refrescos  
-Si! Para no gastar en eso!  
-y que hacemos con el cuerpo de Shaoran?  
-No sé! Ahí déjalo... que el mayordomo se encargue!  
-Si! Ya vámonos! 

Tiempo después, Eriol se casó con una conejita de play boy a los 20 años de edad.  
Tomoyo se fue de monja porque nadie se quiso casar con ella  
Naoko fue la nueva protagonista de SKari m0obie 4, ¿Cómo quieren 5 sin 4?   
Rika se casó con Terada, quien a los dos años la engaño con una prima de ella, así que se fue de discípula de Paquita la del barrio, tiempo después cambió su nombre por PakiTa la de la cerrada.  
Sakura se encontró un novio más aventado y menos cursi, se casaron y en la noche de bodas, Kero que estaba escondido en la maleta salió por un bocadillo y mató al nuevo esposo de Sakura de la impresión.  
Chijaru salió embarazada el día en que Shaoran murió y Takashi cuando supo que era de él decidió volverse gay y desligarse de toda responsabilidad, quedando Chijaru madre soltera. Por su parte, Takashi a veces hace tríos con Eriol y su novia para gravarlos y venderlos como pornografía por Internet... él de eso vive.  
En la tumba de Shaoran dice:  
Aquí yace el cuerpo del único niño de la generación que murió en el intento de ser hombre.


End file.
